


Reverse

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Frottage, Knotting, Restraint, Role-Reversal, Sex, Smut, bottom!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: John’s always been a kinky bastard. He likes to tie her up and spank her. But what happens when her one birthday wish… is to play with him, like he’s the Omega? Written for @spnabobingo.





	Reverse

He was so on edge, you could feel him shaking underneath you. Waiting for you to make the final move. His cock was achingly hard and throbbing, the crown of it red and purple. His head was swimming with the scent of you, and how pleased you were with your work.

John thought it might be the best birthday present he’d ever given you.

Ordinarily, you were the one in chains and locks. But this year, you’d requested one thing for your birthday - for him to be the toy. John had readily agreed - turnabout was fair play, after all. The glee on your face when you’d ordered a specific item for the special night was all the reward he needed, although he’d come to get even more from the scene than you did.

The cock cage you’d chosen was delicate looking but strong enough to encase his entire cock. At the base of the metal contraption, there was a thick ring that looped around his balls. They were almost as red as his cock, full to bursting with his prevented orgasm.

And you… you looked beautiful. All flushed and nude, wriggling on top of his body and using him however you wanted. The squeals of pleasure as you frotted against his cock, still in it’s cage, rubbing your body in a way that should have only pleasured you.

When you’d cum several times from that, you turned your attention to teasing him. Your tongue was wicked, and traced the lines of his confinement over and over, until John thought you might kill him with pent up arousal. When you’d grown bored of that, you straddled him, stealing deep kisses from his smirking lips.

“I want you to cum inside me, Alpha,” you purred, rubbing the tip of your nose over his. “I wanna feel it deep, and hard.” He groaned, arching upwards. “Do you want me to take the cage off, so you can give me what I really want?”

“You know I do,” John growled, nipping at her. “Swallow me with that tight little cunt, baby girl.”

You smiled, producing the key for the cock cage, and John gave a relieved noise as his cock was freed, and a dribble of precum trickled down his length. “Look how much cum you have for me,” you murmured, stroking over his aching sac.

“All yours, Omega,” he affirmed, stretching his arms outwards.

“Fuck me hard,” you ordered, and John grinned, before his face twisted in pleasure when you sank down onto him. Your hips rolled and you lifted up almost immediately, quickly building a rhythm. John seemed helpless with you bouncing on his cock, and he could feel how deep he was inside you. When you cried out, he seized the control, slamming upwards, turning your cries to screams.

You came violently, slick gushing over his balls as he forced you down the entire length of his dick, forcing his knot into your tight channel. A second later, his face was buried in your breasts as he pumped you full of Alpha cum.

His arms encircled your waist, and you sighed happily, remaining seated in his lap. “Best birthday ever,” you whispered, smiling.


End file.
